Power Rangers: Super Brawl
Power Rangers: Super Brawl (戦隊大戦降臨, Sentai Taisen Kōrin) is the first game of newest incarnation called Power Rangers Super Climax (series) and successor of Climax Taisen. It was released October 3, 2013. Features *Samuel models were seperated to three versions. **However, this two Samuel model will be no longer then replaced by his female form and Hisana form as a playable. Plot Singular Rider Arc Goku first narrates the story: "Before the new evil approached, Samuel, the successor of original Samuel Joo who born by his mother Asami Nakaoka. As young Samuel teleports the world as his first mission, the planet appears to be a Saiyans called Planet Vegeta who invaded by Frieza. Before he invades Planet Vegeta, the young Samuel appears as Singular Rider S to defeat Frieza before he destroys it. #Samuel: So, your Frieza huh. #Frieza: What's this. A Saiyan who destroy me? #Samuel: I'm not Saiyan, but Earthling. #(ready to fight) Frieza: What?! I'm fighting my power? #Samuel: Your next Frieza. Your plan was awfully. #Frieza: Grrr. I'm not fooling around aren't you! #(before Frieza was defeated) Frieza: No! Dodoria, Zarbon! Get them! #Samuel: Sorry Frieza, your friends were already dead. #Frieza: Uh-oh! I'm have no choices! It time for you to die! Super Nova! #Samuel: W...wow! That's amazing. But be careful, you carelessly suicide yourself. #Frieza: What?! (looked at his attack) Oh no! #Samuel: Better go. #Frieza: Ahhhhhhhhh!! (then his attack explodes along with rest of his minions, killed off) #Samuel: Boy. Frieza was killed by his own attack. But I hope Frieza was recovered. Anyway, the Planet Vegeta was safe and sound. After Samuel flies, then Goku narrates "After Frieza's defeats, Samuel go to the next world then find the missing evidences. Oh boy, I'm have Samuel as a student.". Singular Rider S Arc Goku narrates the next part: "After his first mission, Samuel goes on to the next world. He meet the Destroyer of the Worlds named Tsukasa Kadoya as Kamen Rider Decade and his friends. However, as he didn't success his second mission, he turned into feral monster called Beast.". In the start the battle, Goku narrating say that: As arrival of Decade World, he met Tsukasa as Kamen Rider Decade. All of sudden, he destroys all of Riders as he doesn't success his objective. Before he destroys all of Riders, Samuel's desire was corrupted from feral and kills Daiki and Natsumi. His powers was too much and overcome his feral monster called Beast.". #Samuel (Beast Mode): Graaaaaaaah!! #Tsukasa: S...Samuel?! #Tsukasa: Samuel, what happened to you? #Samuel (Beast Mode): Urrgggg!! #Tsukasa: Samuel, calm down! Don't do it! #Samuel (Beast Mode): Arrrggh!! #Tsukasa: Don't worry Samuel, I'll free you! #Samuel (Beast Mode): Arrgggh... #Tsukasa: You okay Samuel? After Tsukasa defeat Samuel harmlessly, Goku narrates "As Tsukasa leads to defeat, Samuel was still controlled by the Beast. However, he will returned his normal self again.". Mighty Morphin Arc Characters These characters can ordering Singular Rider S to Pirates Attack (Pirateger). Playables Singular Rider to Ryuki RIder Arc *Samuel "Nakaoka" Joo Ver1 (Singular Rider to Time Force) *Taani/Taanipu (Original Character first appearance) *Bardock *Seripa *Tora *Borgos *Shugesh *Frieza *Tsukasa Kadoya *Daiki Kaito *Natsumi Hikari Ranma 1/2 to Jungle Fury Arc *Samuel "Nakaoka" Joo Ver2 (currently used girl form for next seasons) *Ranma Saotome (currently used girl form) *Kodachi Kuno RPM to Megaforce *Samuel "Nakaoka" Joo Ver3 (currently used Hisana form for next seasons) Single-model Playables *Sam Puckett *Freddy Benson (until Jungle Fury season 4 become his Neathian form after Shadow's accidental Neathia Bomb to save Fabia from explosion) *Spencer Shay *Carly Shay *Other Playables Characters (such as Vrak and Ai) Dragon Ball Z *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Other Playables Characters (such as Lord Slug and Supreme Kai) Triva *Originally, the third model of Samuel was playable in beta, but replaced by Hisana, Samuel's reincarnation form. **Because Samuel's original body was passed away, Hisana used her form to fight them with Beast Mode. Category:Fighting Games Category:PSP Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube S games